


Unnatural Minds

by Castielrogers1627



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Dark Past, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Reid is 28, Star Wars References, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, based in 2026, i hope none of my friends find this, i know the timeline is super off but please ignore to the best of your ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielrogers1627/pseuds/Castielrogers1627
Summary: If you found this, great you wouldn't have missed much if you didn't find it but now that you are reading this summary please bare with my mind as this idea has been in my head for MONTHS. Now to the summary.......Im sorry....Growing up is hard. Growing up in a world that is crowded with evil people that wish to do harm to others is even worse. But growing up in a world where that monster under your bed is real and will rip your face off is the worst of the worst scenarios and well that is true some people are better at handling it then other. The famous Sam and Dean Winchester are one of those people, the legacies of the Men of Letters and the once perfect vessels to Lucifer and Micheal. What a lot of people don't know about them is that there is another Winchester running across America; alone, unknown, and kept away from the depths of hell and the highest point in heaven. Born in 1999 the daughter of one the famous brothers becomes the heir to their legacy, but the presents of the Behavioral Analysis Unit will make her question what a true hunter will do in her shoes. the hunter becomes the hunted.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. The Past is the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me I am getting these chapters done asap. Thanks!! Watch for updates!

No one hope for bad thing to happen, who would. The fear of pain and death stops the thoughts of something bad wanting to happen. For hunters its a mix experience, they don't want people to get hurt but what else are to do. Being a hunter isn't the top job what kids want to be when they grow up and most of the time its not even up to the person if they want to be a hunter. Like the Winchesters they were raised in the constant fight for their lives and to protect people from the hidden evils of the war, that does't change much through generations. 

Dean Winchester, the eldest one of the famous brothers, took pride in his ability to unlike most other people within the business and still saw himself a better man then his own father. In late February of 1999, Dean met a women named Eos Loughty on a vampire hunt in Flationa, Texas. They hit it off pretty well but only a few days later Dean did what he always did and leave, but this time he said his goodbyes to this women. 

9 Months later on November 27 of 1999, Eos Loughty the women Dean had met in that small town months ago returns into his life with a surprise at hand. In Lebanon, Kansas the only place that Dean would return to religiously he found Eos once again.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Dean asked glancing down at the small object wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

Eos laded on the hospital bed, her face pale, drained off all lifelessness, her lungs barley able to take in enough air to speak. "S-shes your child. I have to go now my sweet one."

"What are you talking about?" Dean had panic in his eyes, not understanding what Eos was talking about. 

"I have to go now." Eos brushed lightly at the small child head, tearing falling from her eyes. "I love you my sweet angel." Eos lifted her head up at Dean, giving a small smile as the machines she was hooked up to begin to alarm and beep. Nurses rush in, grabbing the child from her arms, trying to save Eos from death.

"Take care of her." Eos let out her last breath as Dean stood in shock, the alarms flat lining until they turn quite. She was dead.

Dean went to sit down at the waiting room, his palms in his face stare down at the white marbled floor. The women he slept with 9 months ago was dead, she gave birth to a kid, his kid. Dean last thought on his mind was to raise a child how could he, he wouldn't want to repeat what his father did to him for 16 years after his mothers death. 

A nurse came out from one of the rooms silently, holding the child within her arms. "Mr. Loughty." 

Dean lifted his head and stood, towering over the small nurse. 

"Shes gone, but your child is OK. deeply sorry." The Nurse hands over the child to Dean, with him being hesitant in holding the small person in his arms, afraid of crushing her small body. 

Dean looked down at the child, knowing he had to keep that promise to take care of her and to keep her safe. Her eyes were barley open but he knew she was looking at him, her small fragile hands grasping the tip of his fingers. Dean couldn't help but smile. 

"Does she have a name?" The nurse asked him.

Dean almost forgot the nurse was still standing in front of him. "Emberly. She liked that name."

"You will be a great father."

Dean only hope he could be. 

\--

For the next few years until Emberly was 5, she lived with a physic women named Missouri in Lebanon, Kansas as dean went and continued hunting with his father until he turned 25. Missouri was a good mother to Emberly and Dean always made sure to come and visit her between trips; John Winchester, Deans and Sams father, never learned about Emberly or that she even existed, she was their little secret to make sure the safety of her was made. 

By the time she was 6, she would be travelling around the country with her father and uncle. Sam has a bond with Emberly, he always made sure she had everything she needed and was there for her if Dean was out hunting. 

Living in motels, driving across the country and always switching schools became Emberlys life, and she accepted that. She personally likes exploring the country with her family.Years and years went by and when she turned 12 she was learning how to become a hunter as the rest of her family. 

The world was a rough place back then and still is to this day, but after the death of John, Ellen, Joe, grandpa Bobby, and so many others Emberly became the person she is to this day. Still unknown to the rest of the world, she is now known as one of the best hunters ever existed within the business. As her family calls her Emberly, to others she is known as

The Phoenix 


	2. The Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this mess of a book but i hope at least you will enjoy reading it

March 23, 2026 

Emberly Winchester, her body flecked with scars of near misses from previous fights. Books stacked 3 feet high of knowledge of monsters and mystery of the planet; both are the same, the scars tell a story of her rough past and the books tell stories of the past and the future. 

All she can think about is how she will find a way to stop the Jinn from killing anyone else, but she doesn't know who it is, or where they are. Emberly rubs her fingers at her temple, staring down at the thousands of word sitting on the weathered page before her. She sighs, leaning her head back over the chair, her long brown hair cascading down the back twisting and following all of her movements. 

A thump on the wooden floor behind her causes Emberly to quickly grab a knife from the table next to her, pointing the sharp end out towards the sound. Emberly's shoulders relax, realizing who made the sound as they stand before her.

In his normal, pale colored trench coat and suit and tie, Castiel stands in the motel room unfazed of her actions. "Hello Emberly."

"Jezz Cas, next time try knocking or something."

"Why would I knock if i can just come in?"

"Because...never mind. Whats up?" Emberly kicks back her chair standing on her feet, the old wooden floor cold against her bare feet. 

"Nothing is up. Sam asked me to bring this to you, You left it at the bunker." Cas stands in the middle of the motel room, with his arms at his side with no real change in his facial expressions. 

Emberly chuckles, grabbing the object out of his hand, filled with rock salt. "Thanks." She crosses to the other side of the room, putting the rock salt into her bag and zipping it closed, as she turns back to Castiel, he is looking though the books and newspapers laying on the small dinning table they give in the motel room. 

As Cas flips through the pages to speaks to her in his monotone voice he u sally uses when he is serious about something. "Your looking for a Jinn, taking peoples blood."

"Yea at first I thought it was a vamp but apparently the Jinn was pinning the attacks on the local vampire clan, which i found out yesterday that they are a full vegan vampire clan, so it was a bust on that end." Emberly explained, sitting down on the hard couch, leaning her head on the armrest. 

No matter how different Dean and Cas are, they both give her the same look as she talks about hunting, that worried look but with a touch of brooding. Cas has been in her life since she was 6 and about four years ago and a long time waiting Dean finally confessed his feelings towards Cas; after a little push or two from Sam and her because both of them are more dense then Styrofoam when it comes to relationships. Like Emberly has any idea the last date she had with someone they tried to kill her; they ended up in a creek bed with 6 fingers on one hand and 2 on the other. She is not the best when it comes to 'dating' or relationships period. 

"Don't give me that look." Emberly says, lifting her feet onto the coffee table in front of the old flower patterned couch. "I know you and dad are always uptight about me hunting on my own but you do have to remember Im 27 and can take out a man twice my size with my hands tied around my back."

"I understand that. We can still worry." Castiel glances up at the young women, her eyes are so much like her fathers; there is so many things that her and Dean do that are scary alike. Gazing back down to the books spread out on the table he, picks up a piece of paper reading the words written on the white paper. "The man in this article says he saw a white watch when he was being attacked. Strange description for an attack to remember."

"Wait," Emberly shoots up from her spot on the couch to the table, rummaging through the stacks of papers finding a picture she remember looking at earlier. "This was taken 2 weeks before the second attack." She lifts up the picture to Cas with a man standing next to the missing boys father who is wearing that specific white watch. "He is wearing the watch that is described in the report, how did I miss this. The boys father said that he was having a disagreement with this lawyer, I didn't think much of it at first but the lawyer had no connection with the kid other then his father." 

Castiel stands at the end of the table as Emberly pieces together information as she speaks.

"The Lawyer, John Rugger, was at all of the scenes after his clients were found dead; which would seem normal but he wasn't a criminal lawyer." Emberly continues her pushing of all the papers and books. "The perfect cover for taking an angry clients child, killing him and blaming on someone else." Emblery looks up at Cas smiling ear to ear, she quickly grabs her bag from the end of the motel bed, moving over to Cas she pushes down on his shoulder kissing him on the cheek. "Your the best." She reaches the door swinging it open and turning back, "Tell dad and Sam I said hi." And she left to her car. 


	3. Silence

With her hands bound at her front, the deep voice of the police officer speaks through the glass separating him from her as he drives quickly down the road to the police station. As the car was parked in the police station parking lot, Emberly looks down at her bound hands, her hands tightening into fist. The officer come to her side of the car opening the door and pulling her our of the car. 

"Come on kid." He pulls at her bound hands hard, making her even more angry. 

She pulls at her own hands, keeping them close to her body. Looking up at the officer with daggers in her eyes. 

The officer leads her into the back door of the police stations, through the door dozens of officers glance her way as she is lead into the interrogation room. Past the dozens of desks and computers, a heavy metal door opens to a small hallway to a room with one wall filled with glass to another small room with a simple metal table and chair. The second door opens and she walks into the room, the officer leads her into the metal chair shoving her down into it by her shoulder. 

Emberly glares at the officer as her walks towards the door. 

"Sit tight. We will be back soon."

As the door closes, Emberly sits silently in the pale colored room giving no emotions or responses to her situation. 

The only thing running through her mind is how Dean is going to kill her for being caught, She wasn't really caught but they trapped her in a room without any windows. What kind of room doesn't have windows like its 2026 people come on. She tried fighting back but that only made the situation worse plus she might he broken one of the officers hand so shes kinda in deep shit. 

The door to the interrogation room swings open with a tall man with bright red hair sits down across the table from her, holding a file in his hand. He was obviously a detective by the way hes dresses like Jake Peralta from Brooklyn 99. (If you know you know). "My name is detective Brenner Hallow, and before we book you, I want to ask you a few questions."

Emberly sits quietly, staring at the detective in front of her. 

"We can't seem to find you in any of our systems or the state, why is that?"

She turns up a smile smile at him, tilting her head still without saying a word. 

The detective shakes his head a little then pushes the manila file across the table, a picture of the boy that was taken paperclip-ed to the top of the folder. "This boy do you know him?"

Emberly reverts she gaze to the file, lifting up her hands from her lap to the file looking underneath to the report. _Found alive_ is written at the bottom of one of the pages. She lifts up her gaze to the detective pushing the file to him.

"Look, I know it was a rough go getting you here but you have to talk-"

The door to the door cuts off his sentence, the detective turning around in his chair to face the officer standing in the door way. "Detective hes here."

"Great." Brenner turns to Emberly, giving her a once over before standing from his chair. "Maybe he will have more luck." As he turns to leave the door swings shut. 

Within minutes the door opens again but this time a tall man, with sharp features and dark black hair enters the room taking a seat in front of her. "Hello." He places a file on top of the metal table with a clack, folding his hands together as he sits tall watching her movements. "My name is SSA agent Arron Hotchner. I am the leading agent of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Emberly can't help but raise her eyebrow at him. FBI wow they are really trying with this whole thing. 

"You do not come up on any records within the state of Maryland. Turns out you are not from here, Where are you from?"

She turns her face away from him staring off to the wall beside her. 

"Im going to be straight with you. I know who you are Ms. Winchester and this will be a trying time for you and the rest of your family."

Emberly snaps her head facing him, her breathing quickened her eyes wide and confused. 

"Ms. Winchester, I know of you and your family for a very long time. "

"You know nothing." Emberly finally speaks, her fist tightening under the table. 

"I knew John Winchester, saved my life when I was new to the bureau. I know of the bushiness that he did and about his sons. I met one of the them a while back, your to young to be a sister of the boys so you have to be a daughter of one of them and based on my guess your Dean's child. You have scars on your arms from previous attacks and the symbol tattooed on your chest just like the boys do. I have been keeping tabs on the Winchester boys for a long time and I knew there was another one out there,ive been keeping tabs on your movements throughout the country. Ive known about you for a long time. "

Emberly sits stunned, she was always so careful about people not knowing who she was. The whole point of her existing was not to exist in the first place. "Who else knows?"

"No one knows about who you really are except me. Your father and uncle are suppose to be dead to the governments eyes anyway, don't want to risk throwing your family back into the line of fire." Hotchner explains, sitting back in the chair folding his arms together.

"What do you want?"

"For the times i have been following your movements i know you are one of the best hunters ive seen. There is no way of getting you out of a prison sentence because of the you being at the scene of the dead lawyer and resisting arrest. But I am willing to give you a deal."

Emberly tilts her head.

"Work for me and my team at the BAU. No jail time and you can still help people, but under the laws of the United States. It will get you out of this mess and it will allow you to help us find more of the evil running through this country."

She brakes her posture, glazing down at the table with the file. Working with the FBI, still being able to help people or being trapped in a jail cell for God knows how long. Dean would kill her, he would kill her anyway for being in this position. She can't just leave the life, no one can, but realizing how many of there cases they have don't know the person they are hunting are not human is likely. Emberly can barley think, to many thing running through her head. 

"I will let you think about it." Hotch stands to leave as he turns he is stopped by Emberly standing from her chair. 

"Ill do it." She doesn't even know why she said yes, but what other option is there. "Where do I sign."

Hotch nods his head, leaning over to push the file over to Emberly.

Emberly takes up the pen in her hand, signing her name at the bottom of the pages, after she finishes she folds the file into its closed position again looking back at Hotchner nodding his head in agreement. “Welcome to the team Ms. Winchester.” 

"Welcome to the BAU." Hotchner turns to leave the room but Emberly calls out to him again stopping her now boss in his tracks. 

"Wait, i can't just sign papers to get into the FBI right?" She questions, standing behind the metal table with her hand resting on it.

"Trust me. They know a lot more then you think they do.” He goes to leave again but she’s persistent. 

“Wait, do you mind getting these off of me.” Emberly asks gesturing to her hands bound in the handcuffs.

“You did resist arrest, they will stay on until I have your car arrived to the station.” Hotchner says as he opens the door to the rest of the police station. 

“How long will that be?”

“As long as it takes.” Hotchner says, hiding a smile as he turns around to exit out of the room. 

“If they even scratch that car my dad will have my head.” Emberly yells through the one way glass, staring back at her reflection. Was this a good idea, no it probably not but it's better than rioting in a jail cell for God knows how long. Well he probably doesn’t know because he has been awol for thousands of years. 

Emberly sits back down in the hard metal chair, leaning back putting her feet up on top of the table. They better not scratch that car. 


	4. Outran

Emberly arrives at the gate of FBI headquarters, the large metal gate with fences surrounding the rest of the property make the buildings in the distance seem like front Knox. She pulls up to the side of a small outpost building with a man dressed in full military uniform with a gun strapped to his hip.

“ID.”

Emberly hands him her new ID card that was left in her car after it was brough to the police station. 

“Your good to go.”

The gate slowly opens and she accelerates through the gate to the building parking lot. After she parks she climbs out of the Impala taking out a bag filled with books and weapons needed for hunting. As she enters the building people stare at her, wondering what unit would hire a young girl that looks like she came out of an apocalyptic tv show. She takes the elevator up to the correct floor stepping out into a bullpen with a desk facing each other, a few people walking around but it looks mostly empty. 

“Are you Emberly?”

“Hmm Yea. Where is everyone?” Emberly asks the women standing front of her. 

She has bright blonde hair, wearing a colorful dress that if you lost her in a crowd you would easily be able to find him, she has a small glass and fun puffy pen in her hand. “Oh they had a case in St. Louis they should be back at some point. My name is Penelope Garcia, I am the computer analyst for the BAU. Follow me.” Graciela puts her hand on the back of Emberly, leading her into a hall.

Garcia continues to talk about the building and the team but Emberly mostly blacked some of it out, she is led into a door as it opens to a wall filled with computers and hardware. 

“This is the bat cave. My home base, I usually don’t go with the team unless they really need me there. I communicate with them through video chat and phone calls mostly.”

“This is really impressive.” 

The phone on her desk starts to ring, Garcia immediately perks up running over to it. “You are going to need to get your gun registered; 3rd floor. Good luck!” And then she picks up her phone talking into it. “Garcia.”

Emberly walks out of the ‘batcave’ slowly, her boots dragging across the carpet halls back to the bullpen. 

Emberly makes her way back to the elevator, getting the sense she really doesn’t in a place like this. People are in suits all the time. She can’t remember the last time she dresses up enough to be called business casual. She pressed the 3rd floor button, as the doors closed taking her down to the floors below where the BAU stands. 

The doors open to a lobby area with dark walls and a desk without anyone behind it. 

“Hello?” Emberly walks up to the desk, tapping her fingers on the marble top, looking over the desk to the papers spread out on it. 

“Are you here to get a registration?” A male voice says from behind her.

Emberly turns around without blinking an eye leaning on the desk with her arms crossed over her chest. She simply nods her head.

“Emberly Winchester?” He was tall and older, a grey bread with specks of brown in it, a button up shirt that made him look a little younger then he was. He has a clipboard in his hand with a pen attached to the top. 

“Yea, that’s me.” 

“Follow me.” 

Emberly followed him in through a door, leading into the shooting range for the agents, he took her to one of the small spaces in the middle of the area, setting down the clipboard, putting on a new paper shot target onto the hook.

“Stand here.” He asks her as she presses a button on the stand pulling back the target to at least 20 feet away. 

Emberly stands at the station, placing her hands on the small lip in front of her keeping people back from the shooting area. 

“Okay. Take the gun off safety and shoot at least 6 bullets into the target. If you do that then you pass. You can start at any time.” The man says, putting on the headphones to protect his hearing from the shots. 

Emberly picks up the headphone as well putting it on her head, the world turns silent but she doesn’t really notice it. She quickly puts up the gun and in the same motion turning off the safety, when getting to her eye view within milliseconds she begins to unload the rounds into the target. She finished setting down the gun and taking off her headphones looking at the instructor. 

“Let's see how you did.” He presses the button bringing the target closer to them. 

The target is in the shape of a person, and as it fully came up to her and the instructor, the rounds that Emberly shot were perfectly in the head of the figure almost going through the same hole each time. 

“Wow. In my years I’ve never seen anyone make these kinds of shots as fast and effectively as you did. You passed with flying colors.” 

“Thank you.” Emberly says, walking to the door to leave. 

“Hey if you ever have any openings for teaching some of these kids how to shoot it would be very appreciated.” The man says, writing things down on his clipboard before looking up at her. 

“I'll think about it.” Emberly says waking out of the shooting area back into the lobby to the elevator. If the job keeps up with stuff that she learned when she was 5 then this should be easy. 

—

She mazes through the desks, passing one with a super cute photo of a small young boy with bright blonde hair. Then on another desk a small chess board with glass pieces, white and black spread out on the board like someone was in the middle of a game. Emberly goes over the coffee maker and gets a cup of coffee as she walks over to her own desk. 

Her own desk, inside of a federal building, if someone told her that this would be happening a few months ago she would laugh in their faces for such a ridiculous claim. She opens up her computer using the login and password that is sticky notes onto her computer. 

Emberly searches through newspapers online and other news websites to find a new case, but her type of cases are not what the BAU chases on a weekly basis. 

Emberly sips at her 3rd cup of coffee, as Garcia pings into her phone line. 

“How’s everything going for you?” Garcia asks through the phone, as the typing on her keyboard echoes through the phone. 

“It’s fine.” Emberly tries to act over the phone as she wasn’t just watching Shane Dawson videos on YouTube. She leans back in her chair letting her legs hang over the arm of the chair, “Hey do you think you can tell me when they get here?”

The line cuts off with no response, Emberly takes a swing of her coffee as the elevator doors open revealing a team of people obviously the BAU. Emberly practically spits out her coffee, trying to swing her body into a normal and more professional position.  _ What is America's Next Top Model in this place? Emberly _ stands from her chair, fixing her shirt which is a simple tank top with a plaid button up over top of it, a very Winchester look that’s for sure. 

“You must be the new agent.” A woman with deep brown hair with bangs approaches her, holding out her hand to shake it. “I’m Emily Prentiss.” 

Hotchner comes out from the small crowd standing next to Emberly after she finished skating Emily’s hand. “This is agent Emberly Winchester. Emberly this is Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Juerue, Rossi, and Dr. Reid.”

“Nice to meet you.” Emberly simple says, nodding her head at the group.

Garcia comes running out in her heels to greet the rest of the team. “Oh I’m glad you guys got to meet her. I feel like she will be a great addition to the team.”

Emberly stands awkwardly as they all greet Garcia. Tapping her arm with her finger as her arms are crossed over her chest. 

“Winchester.” Hotchner says, gesturing for her to follow him to an office above the bullpen. As he opens the door we let Emberly go in first and he closes the door taking a seat behind his large wooden desk, covered in papers, pictures and other small items. “I was required by the head of the bureau to ask you this question.”

Emberly nods her head, waiting patiently for the question. 

“I need you to tell me what you hunt and why it is an underground operation.”

Emberly takes in a deep breath, looking down at the hands picking off the nail polish already peeling off of the nails. “If I tell you, there can be no information about this released to the public.” 

Hotch nods, folding his hands on the desk.

“There are things in this world that people can’t comprehend, if it's not like them then they do not expect it to be real but it is. The monster under your bed at night is 100% real and will kill you any chance they have. Not all of these monsters are bad but most of them are. Vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, you name it, they are all real and people Like me and my family fight them, to ensure the safety of humans that are innocent for these things. The short answer to why I do is that there is no one else to do it. People like me most of the time are born into life but sometimes people are dragged into it because they know there is no other people that will do it. If people found out that the monsters they romanticize and think are silly myths are real then, well, the 3 apocalypse will be here within days.” Emberly finishes, leaning back in her chair.

“Wait..the 3rd apocalypse.” Hotch questions, with urgency.

“Oh don’t worry, they were stopped by..my….umm family.” Emberly says.

Hotch gives her a weird glance and he goes to write some things down in a file. “Thank You for telling me. I know that isn’t to explain to..non hunters.”

“It’s ok. You can’t tell your team though. Nothing, the less people know about people like me then the less damage it will be on the population that saves people from  _ them _ .” 


End file.
